A Special Anniversary
by Sunflorazumarill
Summary: Cissy and Danny have been married for almost two years, and their anniversary is approaching. The young couple plan to make it as best as it can be while also celebrating Christmas. Will have multiple chapters. Please R&R (CissyDanny pairing)


A SPECIAL ANNIVERSARY  
  
Note: This story takes place in the "Pokémon present", meaning this story occurs at around the same time that Ash is wherever he is right now. Just for you to know, I consider the year that Pokémon takes place to be 20XX.  
  
Here are the ages for the story's characters. Cissy: 25, Danny: 26, Alan (Cissy's little brother): 11  
  
Now for the story.  
  
It is the afternoon on December 21, 20XX. We are at Mikan Island in the Orange Archipelago. There is a long beach that makes up part of the island's landscape. Bordering the beach is a one-story house. This is Cissy's and Danny's house. Almost two years earlier, Cissy and Danny got married and have lived together ever since. Out on the beach, near the water, we can see what looks like a young woman dressed in a black, sleeveless, "shoulder-strap" shirt and a pair of pink colored, long, skirt- like shorts that go down to near her ankles. This is Cissy Matthews, the Leader of the Mikan Island Pokémon Gym. She has been the Leader there for anywhere from four to five years. We see her looking out towards the ocean while sitting on the nice, soft, beach sand.  
  
Cissy (to herself): I can't believe it. Mine and Danny's second anniversary is only a few days away. I can't believe that we've been married for two years now. I heard a few rumors about married couples. For example, Chris Rock once said that when two people marry, they're happy for two years, but then they're miserable for 90. However, Danny and myself still love each other as deeply as we did on our wedding day. We hope to stay happy for many years to come.  
  
Cissy then falls backward, lies down on her back, and looks up at the tropical, sunbathed sky above. She continues to think about what will happen in the following days.  
  
Cissy (still to herself): The two of us were married on Christmas Day, the ultimate Holiday gift received and given to both of us. It's a little hard to celebrate both Christmas and the day we got married. For our 1st anniversary, we went to Hawaii to celebrate. I kind of think that we focus too much time on being together and forget about other things in life.  
  
While Cissy is still talking to herself, two girls anywhere from a few years younger to the same age as her walk by. One of the girls has long black hair and is wearing a blue-colored bikini that fits her slender body perfectly. She also has a pair of sunglasses pushed up onto her head like a headband and is carrying a pink colored beach towel. The other female has semi-short blonde hair and is wearing a light-green bikini that also fits her thin figure perfectly. She is carrying a red beach towel and also carrying a bottle of suntan lotion. Both women notice Cissy lying down on the ground.  
  
Girl in blue bikini: Like what are you doing down there, miss?  
  
Girl in light-green bikini: You should be careful of other people walking by on the beach.  
  
Girl in blue bikini: Just forget it, Sammy. She's probably too preoccupied with whatever she's preoccupied with to care.  
  
Girl in light-green bikini: All right, Jen. Let's go over there near the water.  
  
Girl in blue bikini: Yeah. We can work on our tan there.  
  
Girl in light-green bikini: Awesome! You know I think that girl we just passed by is someone we know in one way or another.  
  
We then put focus back on Cissy, who then sits up.  
  
Cissy (to herself): What am I worried about? This should be the most wonderful day for me two times over. After all, not only is it Christmas, but it's my anniversary! I better get back.  
  
Cissy stands up and looks out at the ocean one last time before heading back to her house. As she walks back, she looks around at all the people that have come to the beach and are now flooding the place.  
  
Cissy (to herself): You know what they say! Christmas in the Orange Islands means coming to the beach! But it also means something more for me and Danny!  
  
Cissy then notices someone out in the distance. Upon closer inspection, she notices that the person is Danny, the Leader of the Naval Island Gym and also her husband of two years.  
  
Danny: There you are, Cissy!  
  
Cissy: Oh, Danny! I was just heading back!  
  
The two of them eventually make contact. Upon doing so, they share a long hug, followed by an even longer kiss.  
  
Danny (after kissing): There's my sweet Island Flower! I was a little worried about you!  
  
Cissy (blushing after the statement): Aw, I love it when you call me that! And there's no need to worry about me! I'm a pretty independent person you know!  
  
Danny: I know, sweetheart, but I just like to know you're all right.  
  
Cissy: I always am. I still like us being known as the "Lovebirds of the Orange Crew", though!  
  
Danny: You know what's coming up, don't you?  
  
Cissy: Yeah, I know.  
  
Cissy and Danny: Our anniversary.  
  
Danny: I still like the idea of us getting married being on the same day as Christmas.  
  
Cissy: Yeah, but I'd like to celebrate Christmas a little more this year. We focused too much time on our anniversary last year.  
  
Danny: I know, but I still liked you giving me that hula dance on the beach. You always look so hot and tropical wearing a coconut bikini top.  
  
Cissy: Well maybe I could do that again for you this year. (giggles)  
  
Danny: Aw, I love you, Cecelia.  
  
Cissy: And I love you, Daniel.  
  
The young married couple wrap their arms around each other and share another hug. Danny then grabs his wife's right hand with his right hand and holds it between the two of them. Both notice the wedding rings on their middle fingers that have never left their resting spots since the two placed them there on the day they got married.  
  
Cissy: Aw, I always love looking at our signs of unity.  
  
Danny. Me too, honey. Me, too.  
  
Cissy and Danny start heading back to their house. They eventually reach there and notice that they have a visitor. That visitor is Cissy's kid brother, Alan.  
  
Danny: Isn't that Alan over there?  
  
Cissy: Alan, I thought you were now staying with Mom and Dad!  
  
Alan: Well, sis, just so you know Mom and Dad have gone to get Christmas presents! I don't get why parents do that when Santa Claus himself brings you some!  
  
Danny (to Cissy): Do you think should tell him that...  
  
Cissy (stopping Danny): Maybe next year.  
  
Alan: By the way, Cissy, do you and Danny want to see how well my Pokémon are doing?  
  
Cissy: Fine. I guess I could see how your Pokémon are doing, later.  
  
Alan: Why later?  
  
Cissy: Because I'm tired. I just want to rest a while.  
  
Danny: Alan, your sister can take a look at your Pokémon later.  
  
Cissy: Sorry. I just want to head inside.  
  
Cissy continues to head towards her house. Upon reaching the door, she heads inside and walks towards the living room. She then sits down on the couch and turns on the TV via the remote. Danny walks in and sits next to her.  
  
Danny: Is anything wrong, cupcake?  
  
Cissy: No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little bored right now. That's all. That reminds me.  
  
Danny: What?  
  
Cissy: While I was lying down on the beach, I saw two girls walk by me. I think I remember them from somewhere. Perhaps college.  
  
Danny (looking towards the TV): Honey, did you hear what just happened in the news?  
  
Cissy: Yeah. I can't believe that they finally did that.  
  
Without warning, Cissy then falls towards Danny and rests her head in his lap. She then puts her legs up onto the couch and turns her body so that she's lying on her back. She looks up at her husband.  
  
Danny: Are you all right, sweetie?  
  
Cissy: Yeah. I just want to spend time with you right now. You know I can't wait until Christmas.  
  
Danny: I know. It's the time of the year when we get presents.  
  
Cissy: What? Well, yeah, that's true, but it also means something else.  
  
Danny: I know. I was just kidding there. I know it also means our anniversary. (kisses her)  
  
Cissy: Danny, I want to have a baby.  
  
Danny: You do? Maybe you should wait a few more months.  
  
Cissy: Why should I?  
  
Danny: Because I like your body. Not to be selfish, but I don't think you'd like being pregnant that much.  
  
Cissy: So? I think my maternal instincts are kicking in.  
  
Danny: Don't worry, honey. You'll have one someday. Promise.  
  
We then hear Alan come inside the house.  
  
Alan: Cissy, where are you?  
  
Cissy (sitting up): Oh, great. (to her brother) You had to spoil the moment, didn't you?!  
  
Alan: What do you mean?  
  
Cissy: Well Danny and myself were enjoying some time to ourselves until YOU came in here!  
  
Alan: ME? Are you telling me you two were going to...  
  
Danny (to his wife): Sweetie, don't be too hard on the kid.  
  
Cissy (back to Danny): Oh, all right. I'd just like for us to be a normal couple, not have my kid brother living with us again.  
  
Danny: Okay, honey. Why don't we go upstairs and we can spend some time there alone.  
  
Cissy: Thanks, sweetheart. (kisses him on the lips)  
  
Alan: What is it with you two anyway? Just because you two are married doesn't mean you can ignore me.  
  
Danny: Alan, don't say that! What about those times I helped you out with your homework?  
  
Alan: Oh yeah. You DID help me there.  
  
Cissy (to Danny): Yeah, and you did help him set up that water bucket to drench me that one time.  
  
Danny: I said I was sorry. I couldn't help myself. Besides, It's not like you got hurt or anything. Also, you tend to get wet all the time when you're out on the water.  
  
Cissy: Actually, no I don't. Sometimes, but not all the time.  
  
Alan: Cissy, are you experiencing your mid-life crisis now?  
  
Cissy: Mid-life crisis? (to her husband) You think that's the problem?  
  
Danny: I don't know. You're only 25 years old right now. Isn't that a little young?  
  
Cissy: Maybe. I need to go take a nap.  
  
Danny: Okay, sweetie. Do want me to come up with you?  
  
Cissy: No. I need some more time to myself.  
  
Danny: All right, honey.  
  
Cissy heads up the stairs to her and Danny's bedroom. She then walks into the room and moves toward the bed. She then gets onto the bed and lies down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Cissy then looks to her left at a picture on the nightstand. She grabs the picture and looks at it. It is a picture of her and Danny in their wedding clothes on their wedding day. In the picture, Cissy is holding a bouquet of flowers and she and Danny have happy looks on their faces.  
  
Cissy (to herself): Maybe we need to have a second wedding. But it's only been two years since we were first married. (looking towards the closet) But I wonder if I still look good?  
  
Cissy puts the picture down and gets off the bed. She goes to the closet and opens it up. Among all the outfits and clothes she has hanging in there, there is an elegant, white dress with a slight shade of blue. Cissy takes that dress from the hanger. This is her wedding dress. She holds it up to herself and looks in the large mirror on the inside of one of the closet doors. She then slips the dress onto herself over her usual clothes. She also takes the bridal veil and puts it on top of her head. She then looks at herself in the mirror again.  
  
Cissy (singing softly to herself): Here comes the bride. All dressed in white. (starts humming the song)  
  
We then hear Danny walk into the hall. He hears Cissy's humming and decides to go into the bedroom. He then sees her in her wedding dress.  
  
Danny: Cissy, I thought you were going to take a nap.  
  
Cissy (noticing Danny): Oh, yeah. I was, but I don't feel tired anymore. I feel like something's missing.  
  
Danny: I see you're in your wedding dress. What's wrong?  
  
Cissy: Oh, I don't know. Life.  
  
Danny: Maybe you're just a little nervous about our 2nd wedding anniversary. I think you should rest now. Maybe in the morning you'll feel better.  
  
Cissy: Okay. Maybe I DO need some rest.  
  
Danny: All right. Good night, sweetheart. (kisses her) I love you.  
  
Cissy: I love you, too.  
  
Danny: And take off your wedding dress while you're at it.  
  
Cissy: Okay. I will. See you in the morning.  
  
Cissy takes off the wedding dress and hangs it back up in the closet. She then closes the closet door and gets into bed. Danny leaves as Cissy gets under the covers and starts drifting to sleep. 


End file.
